Toradora!
by konata333
Summary: Craig es un chico de 17 años que posee una mirada que intimida a cualquiera , pero conoce a Kyle Broflovski un chico de estatura baja pero el mas peligroso del colegio conocido como el tigre compacto . Pasen y lean parejas : Cryle


Ojala disfruten este fic es recompensa ya que voy a cancelar "vacaciones" por algunos problemas en mi laptop jeje bueno

EMPEZEMOS..

/*/*/*/*

"_hay algo en este mundo que todavía nadie ha visto"_

Craig se estaba arreglando el cabello

Esto me huele…-susurro el azabache mirando una revista

A mentira- dijo el azabache tirándola a la basura, pero en eso se cayó el bote "¿Qué diablos? Está enmoheciéndose de nuevo "pensó agachándose molesto a recoger el bote de basura

Y reciente mente limpie todo el moho –dijo fastidiado Craig

"_es algo amable y muy dulce_

_Y si has podido fijarte en ello, entonces, lo desearías "_

. . .

Un chico pelirrojo empezó a levantarse de la cama, de lo cual estaba cubierto completamente

"_por eso el mundo lo ha escondido,_

_Para asegurarse de que no cualquiera_

_Pueda ponerle la mano encima"_

_. . ._

¡Maldición! ¡no puedo eliminarlo!-grito el azabache limpiando el moho

"___pero en algún momento, alguien lo encontrara"_

"_Esa persona que se supone lo encontrara_

_Es también la que será capaz de encontrarlo _

_Así es como es"_

_..._

Eco,eco,ecología- susurro Craig levantando la ropa

Inko-chan,aun estas dormido? Ya es de día –le dijo Craig al loro caminando hacia la jaula , pero su mama lo detuvo con sus piernas

Te tengo-dijo su mama, Craig se soltó

Que frio eres Craig-dijo volteándolo a ver

Te dije anoche que hoy empezaban las clases ¿no?-dijo Craig poniéndose el uniforme

Oh,la ceremonia de apertura. Felicidades por pasar –dijo sarcástica

¿Tienes que ser tan sarcástica con tu hijo cuando está a punto de comenzar su nuevo curso académico?-dijo el azabache serio

Eh,la habitación esta oscura abre las cortinas –dijo su mama sin hacerle caso

Están abiertas –dijo Craig , entonces su mama vio y había un edificio

Ah que edificio de departamentos tan grande –dijo su mama sorprendida

¿Me pregunto qué clase de gente vive aquí?, desde que lo construyeron, el sol dejo de brillar aquí y nuestra ropa no se seca rápido-dijo Craig mirando a la ventana

Todas las mañanas hay moho ,mucho moho, montones de moho-dijo Craig haciendo una mirada intimidante

¡Esa mirada cortante!¡empiezas a aparecerte más y más a tu padre-dijo la mama de Craig con felicidad, Craig se quedó en shock

¡no me compares con ese..!-dijo enojado Craig

Oh, qué lindo cada vez más a tu padre-dijo su mama sonriendo, Craig suspiro y se fue agarrando la bolsa de la basura

¿Te vas ya? ¿y mi comida?-dijo preocupada

Esta donde siempre-dijo Craig tirando la basura

"Eso es la única cosa que no quería escuchar,

La que siempre alaba, yo…yo…"

¡Eh, espérame!-dijo un chico chocando con por accidente con Craig , los chicos se asustaron

¡No era mi intención!-dijo el chico ¿Qué? Se preguntó Craig

¡Por favor acepta esto y ten piedad en nosotros!-dijeron dando sus billeteras

Es todo lo que tenemos – dijeron asustados

No, yo –no pudo terminar Craig ya que se habían ido corriendo

. . .

¿Otra vez? Miro que recoges un montón de billeteras

Emm, si-dijo Craig dándole las billeteras al director

. . .

Craig estaba viendo cual salón le tocaría pero todos se alejaron de el ya que hizo un gesto horrible

"diablos otra vez no "pensó agachando la mirada, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro

Hola, volvemos a estar en la misma clase ¿no, Craig?-dijo Stan agarrando el hombro de Craig

Stan!-dijo sorprendido Craig

. . .

_Ahora damos finalizado la ceremonia de apertura de este curso._

"una nueva clase, parece que voy a tener que aclarar los malentendidos –dijo de mala gana Craig

Estará bien yo ya lo sé, así que no será necesario para todo el mundo-dijo Stan

Si, gracias-dijo con una sonrisa Craig

"es cierto hay gente como el que lo entiende y está en esta clase"

Hola, Stan- al oir esa voz Craig se sonrojo

¿También estas en la clase C, Tweek?-dijo sorprendido Stan

Si-dijo con entusiasmo Tweek

¿oh?¿Craig, no?,¿te acuerdas de mí? Dijo Tweek señalándose, Tweek ya no era un adicto al café ni tampoco tartamudeaba, ahora era normal

Nos juntábamos antes en la primaria-dijo Tweek sonriendo inocente

Tweek Tweak ¿no?-dijo sonrojado Craig

¡Oh te acuerdas de mi nombre completo , estoy tan contento!-dijo emocionado Tweek

¡Y con eso disfrutemos apasionadamente de la clase con ánimo – dijo Tweek feliz ,entrando al salón

Si-dijo Stan

E-está bien –susurro sonrojado Craig

. . .

Todos se quedaron viendo con miedo al pelirrojo

¿Qué pasa Craig?-pregunto Stan

Nada solo necesito ir al baño-dijo Craig agarrando un mechón de su cabello

Bueno me voy adelantando- dijo Stan, Craig empezó a caminar, hasta cuando sintió que choco con algo pequeño

¿Qué?-susurro Craig ya que todos se le quedaron viendo

Craig miro hacia abajo y vio un chico de cabello rojo rizado

"!vaya están pequeño, como una muñeca!

Pero es como si…De alguna manera esta odioso, como si fueras hacer devorado si te equivocas en un solo paso..

¡OH es cierto el delincuente Craig y el tigre compacto están ..-dijo una chica

"la fiera de un tigre , pero en pequeño "pensó Craig

¡ah, lo tengo! Tigre com- Craig no pudo terminar ya que el pequeño pelirrojo lo había golpeado

. . .

Bueno es todo por hoy – dijo el señor Garrison acomodando los papeles

Achuu~ estornudo Kyle

¿te encuentras bien , Kyle? hoy llegaste tarde-dijo preocupado Tweek

Fui al médico y me dijo que esto es causado por el polvo –dijo Kyle , Tweek le dio un pañuelo

"Así que el tigre compacto es el amigo de Tweek" pensó Craig

Estuvieron increíbles Kyle y Craig- dijo Pip

El tigre compacto es el mejor – opino Kenny

De cualquier manera , Craig solo mira de manera amenazadora , pero no es ningún delincuente –dijo Damien

¿En serio? Pregunto Clyde

Parece que será fácil arreglar los malentendidos – dijo Stan

. . .

Maldición llegare tarde – Craig se sorprendió al ver como las mesas eran aventadas después de eso un casillero se calló y de el salió Kyle rodando echo bolita

¿Estás bien? pregunto Craig al ver que no le contestaba fue por su mochila

¿Q-que estás haciendo?-dijo Kyl e parándose rápidamente

Simplemente entre por mí..

¿E-esa es tu mochila?-dijo nervioso Kyle

Me equivoque en la ubicación de los asi… asientos!-grito Kyle saltando arriba de Craig para quitarle la mochila

"por qué quiere mi mochila "

¡Hey , para ya!- grito Craig , Kyle soltó la mochila y se quedó viendo a Craig después camino hacia la puerta del salón

¿K-Kyle?-dijo en shock Craig

Hey!-grito Craig

I-idiota-fue lo único que dijo Kyle antes de irse

. . .

Craig estaba en su cuarto estudiando pero le dio curiosidad saber que había dejado Kyl e en su mochila

¿eh que es esto?-se preguntó Craig viendo el sobre rosa

Para: Stan marsh , de: Kyle broflovski?- leyó Craig

Oh ya entiendo – dijo Craig con un sonrisa

Tu pusiste esto en mi mochila por accidente , será mejor que te la devuelva – susurro Craig

El es un desastre – dijo Craig viendo que el sobre esta vacío

Mejor me voy a dormir..

. . .

Eran las 2:03 AM , y se empezaron a oír ruidos que despertaron a Craig

"se supone que mi mama no iba a venir a casa todavía"

Craig se paró y fue a ver que era

Hoola-dijo Craig, se sorprendió al ver que la ventana estaba abierta, entonces sintió un leve paso y volteo para ver quién era

¿Qué demonios?-dijo Craig sosteniendo a tiempo la espada de madera que esa persona tenia

Miro abajo y esa persona era muy pequeña, pero tenía mucha fuerza, al ver que se cansó, el azabache corrió a prender la luz

KYLE!-grito Craig , el pelirrojo no hiso caso y se limpió la nariz con la playera que encontró

¡Usa un pañuelo!-dijo Craig , Kyle lo miro y le aventó la playera "que demo-"Kyle empezó a seguirlo con su espada

Olvidalo-dijo Kyle sonrojado apuntando a Craig con su espada

¿Qué lo olvide?Oh esa car- Kyle había enterrado la espada en la pared

No puedo vivir más ahora que tú lo has descubierto he de morir!-dijo Kyle

Entonces no intentes asesinarme!-grito alterado Craig

Pero no quiero morir, así que tendré que asesinarte , o podrías olvidarlo – dijo Kyle con lágrimas en los ojos

Eso es imposible – dijo Craig , Kyle saco la espada de la pared

Está bien , solo te golpeare en la cabeza con esto, incluso si no te mato puedo borrar tus recuerdos

Escucha…esa cart..

Cállate – susurro Kyle

¿Qué?

¡CALLATE!¡CALLATE!-dijo Kyle gritando

¡ESTABA VACIA!-grito Craig

Va…cia-dijo Kyle en shock en eso se desmayo

O-oye-dijo Craig ,entonces el estómago de Kyle sonó

. . .

Kyle empezó a comer muy rapido

¿Cuánta hambre tenías dijo Craig a Kyle

Me canse del mini super – dijo Kyle mientras comia

¿Minisuper?¿que tus padres no te…?

"Bueno cada quien tiene sus problemas familiares "

"Si hubieses recogido tu mochila pronto, las cosas no hubieran acabado así, como pretendes arreglarlo?-dijo Kyle

Ahora escúchame-Craig se calló al ver que Kyle estaba llorando

. . .

Contempla –dijo Craig dándole una caja a Kyle

¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Kyle agarrando un cuaderno que estaba adentro

Eso es un poema que cree para el sin darme cuenta –dijo Craig cruzando los brazos

"Te ofrezco esto para ti Tweek"-leyó Kyle

Así como Tweek- dijo el inútil de Craig

Así que te gusta Tweek ¿-dijo Kyle leyendo todavía el Cuaderno ,Craig se sonrojo e intento quitarle el cuaderno pero Kyle lo alzo

¡Que descarado!-dijo Kyle entre risitas

¡Callate no eres el único que puede hablar!-dijo gritando Craig

¿Qué pasa contigo?!¡ dijiste que ibas a olvidarlo!

¡C-cállense engreídos!-dijo el loro

Lo siento, inko-chan , te despertamos-dijo Craig, Kyle se asusto

¿Qué me estas mostrando? que desagradable-dijo Kyle

¿Qué estás diciendo sobre mi preciada familia?-grito Craig ,y Kyle lo golpeo

¡Oh!ya están tarde-dijo Craig viendo la hora

De cualquier manera, tenemos el mismo dilema , no le diré a nadie de la carta ¡no es suficiente con eso!

DE NINGUNA MANERA , no puedo creerte y además…-dijo Kile sonrojado

¿Cómo son las cartas de amos , ya pasaron de moda ¿no?-dijo sonrojado Kyle

Te aconsejare sobre relaciones románticas cuando quieras , pero ahora es demasiado tarde-dijo Kyle un poco tranquilo

¿En serio, lo harás?-dijo con una cara infantil y a la vez inocente

Lo hare , hare lo que sea-dijo Craig

¿Haras cualquier cosa como un perrito?-dijo Kyle

Si lo hare , lo juro-dijo un poquito irritado

. . .

Kyle agarro su espada y se fue de la casa de Craig

. . .

Empezaron a llamar al celular de Craig

Si,habla cr-

¡VENTE VOLANDO PARA ACA, ERS UN!-Craig colgó su celular y volvieron a llamar

Si..

Me colgaste ¿no?

¿venir adonde?

¿he?

La terraza ¿Por qué?-craig miro los departamentos y estaba el pelirrojo mirándolo fríamente

Espera la comida estará en 10 minutos dijo Craig corriendo ala cocina

…

Craig toco la puerta del departamento pero nadie abría ,pero la puerta estaba abierta así que decidió abrirla

¿Qué demonios?-dijo Craig , el departamento estaba hecho un desastre

Creo que esto me llevara 15 minutos- dijo viendo su celular

. . .

Kyle se paró de la cama agarrando su almohada pero quedo en shock al ver que limpio estaba su departamento

Miro a Craig y le aventó la almohada

Hallando mi morada, limpiando forzosamente ¿No estarás marcando tu territorio verdad, perro?-dijo el pelirrojo fríamente sentándose a comer

Eh ¿ no bendices la mesa?-dijo Craig

¡Querido dios del arroz y los productos de este producto , gracias por esta comida- dijo en un suspiro Kyle

Si seras..

Oye tu nariz a pareado de gotear

Si, desde que la habitación eta limpia-susurro Kyle

¿Qué acabas de decir?

¡CALLATE!-grito Kyle sonrojado

***/*/*/*/**

**Tuve idea de hacer este fic ojala les guste, me dicen si seguir , verán el anime se llama Toradora si no lo han visto se los recomiendo, y los que si , si cambie algunas cosas pero bueno **

**Dejen sus reviews**


End file.
